JoJo's Uniscope Adventures: Phantom Blood
by Epiclot214
Summary: (My first Uniscope story) You all know of the intense rivalry between honest and good Jonathan Joestar and sadistic and cruel Dio Brando that escalated in a fight for the fate of the world. Well, what if there were others helping. Powerful beings from the distant past are willing to aid in their allies in the beginning of an epic saga.
1. The Statue

**Author's Note: **_Here's what I want to explain. Uniscope is my own superhero universe that I created, like Marvel and DC. For years, I have been creating heroes and villains to add in my story. Unfortunately, I am no comic book artist. Less than a handful of people know about this, and I want to expand it. That's why I am putting them in this story. I hope you all like it. I will have more stories with Uniscope characters in the future. This story will feature one my most powerful heroes in the Uniscope universe: Spirit Man. Any and all comments are welcome._

* * *

Like most stories, it was a dark and stormy night. The Joestar family estate was dreched on the outside with a heavy rainstorm that stretched out for miles. Jonathan Joestar was investigating the effects of the mysterious stone mask that belonged to his mother while his father was in his bed suffering from his mysterious illness. Dio Brando was taking his time mischievously switching George Joestar's medicine with a poison from the orient. No one expected anything else, especially a knock from the outside.

Jonathan was the first to the door. When he opened it, there stood a man with brown hair and a heavy trenchcoat. His bright yellow eyes lit up in the dark of the night. Standing behind the man was a very large crate even bigger than JoJo's body.

"Hello." The man said. "Nice to meet you."

"What brings you here?" JoJo asked. "In the middle of a storm?"

"Funny thing really." The man answered. "My carriage broke down down the street and I needed a place to crash—Er, I mean, spend the night. It's quite a walk from London and I've got this enormous crate. Would it be all right if…"

"Worry not, good sir." JoJo said. "So long as you don't try anything, I'll be more than happy to aide a stranger."

"You're a good kid." The man said as he got behind his crate. He got JoJo to help him push it into the lobby. "Sweet pad. I wouldn't be imposing, would I?"

"Not at all." JoJo said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Joestar. But everyone calls me JoJo. And you are…"

"Comic relief, mainly." The man laughed. "Just kidding. Call me Lusong."

"Odd name." JoJo said. "You from a foreign land?"

"You might say that." Lusong said.

"So what brings you to England?" JoJo asked.

"Well, I travel a lot and I have to bring this cargo with me." Lusong placed his hand on the wooden crate. "I got a good deal on a temporary living space in London until I figure out what to do next."

"What is in the crate anyway?" JoJo asked.

"I shouldn't." Lusong said. "It's something really old. It would bore you."

"I'm something of an archaeologist myself. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be interested."

"As you wish." Lusong said.

Lusong went to the metal latches on th crate and unlocked it. He then pushed the side of the crate open revealing its contents. JoJo was amazed at the sight of a large statue of a man and a woman kissing. The man had long, flowing hair and a muscular build similar to JoJo's. The woman was tall and athletic looking also with flowing hair. Their eyes were closed for their lips to embrace.

"Beautiful." He commented. "Tell me, Lusong, what is the story of this statue?"

"The history of these two is older than most of known history," Lusong said, "During a time called the Spirit Age. Back during humanity's early days, the Spirits acted as their guides. They'd come to humans, interact, and help any way they can. The Spirits had their own council made up of the three most powerful Spirits in the world. There was Ulfrice the Spirit of Power who was meant to maintain order to humans and spirits alike, Gnumonikho the Spirit of Mortals who cares fo the wellbeing of those unfortunate enough to not live as long as Spirits, and Spirall the Spirit Allfather who was chosen as the fair overseer of all Spirits. With those three keeping up with their duties, all was right with the world."

"What happened?" JoJo asked.

"Ulfrice." Lusong growled in anger. "His ambition and arrogance led him to believe that he alone could command the Spirits and humans. So he set up a coup to destroy Gnumonikho's body and change Spirall into a more powerless form. He then proceeded to rule the Spirit Age with an iron fist with no one standing in his way… until one day, when he was confronted by a resistance led by Spirall's son Clafilius and his love, Sisis the Spirit of Nature. Together, they defeated Ulfrice and cast his body to the darkness below. But before he was destroyed he casted a curse on Clafilius. He was slowly becoming petrified and turning to stone. Unable to accept her love's fate, Sisis shared his curse by kissing him mid-petrification. Thus, they have been stuck in the same embrace for an endless number of centuries. How's that for a campfire story?"

"…How beautiful." JoJo admired. "Such a passionate story. I assume this statue was carved as a testimony to that myth."

"…Sure, let's go with that." Lusong said.

"Utter nonsense if you ask me."

A new voice sent a chill down Lusong's spine. Both he and JoJo looked up to see another giant man standing there with blonde hair.

"This family's on steroids." Lusong commented under his breath.

"Dio, don't be rude." JoJo said. "I'm sorry about him, Mr. Lusong. My brother can be a bit… him."

Dio scoffed and walked back up the stairs.

"Brother?" Lusong asked. "Not exactly a family resemblance if you ask me."

"Well, he's not actually by blood brother." JoJo confessed. "His father saved mine's life after a carriage crash. After Dio's father died, my father took him in as a way to repay the favor. Though, I admit, he can be a bit cruel."

"Got it. No saying his name three times." Lusong chuckled. "Anyway, is there someplace where I can study the London landscape?"

"Oh, sure." JoJo replied. "The study's just upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thanks, Double-Jo." Lusong said. "It was nice to…" Suddenly, his eyes were locked on something hanging on the wall… something that petrified him solid. It was an ancient mask made of stone. He was speechless for a moment.

"Mr. Lusong." JoJo said. "Are you all right?"

Lusong was brought back to his senses. "Sorry. I… couldn't help but admire that mask over there. Where'd you get it?"

"That old thing?" JoJo asked. "That belonged to my mother. I've been studying it lately. I learned it grows spikes when exposed to blood."

"NO ONE'S WORN IT, RIGHT?!" Lusong asked in a panic startling JoJo.

"No. No one has. I mean, who would wear a mask with spikes there. Their heads would be impaled. Why?"

"…No reason." Lusong said. "Just a random question. I do that a lot. Glad you understand."

"What?" JoJo asked.

Before any other words could be said, Lusong quickly ran up the stairs to enter a room full of books on shelves. He took a deep breath before regaining his composure.

"Didn't think I'd see one of those here." He said to himself. "Calm down, Lusong. These guys here are clearly not stupid enough to put it on. I'll just spend the night until the rain clears, then I'll get Clafilius and Sisis to London in no time. Hopefully there, I can find a way to break the curse. Now, for a map of London." Lusong looked up and found an atlas book sitting on the top shelf. He reached his hand up… and it extended further than it should until it was next to the book. He grabbed it and let it fall. In just a second, while he opened the book with his other hand, his extended arm laid out around him like a pile of rope. "Should be simple, especially for Lusong, the Spirit of Humor."


	2. Dio's Darkness

Book after book, Lusong looked for an up-to-date map of London. In the end, he had to get help from JoJo.

"This one looks good." He cracked it open and observed the atlas inside. "It says here that there's a hotel with its own storage department. Your statue can be preserved while you stay."

"Cool beans." Lusong said.

"Mr. Lusong," JoJo said, "If you would indulge me, I must ask what the plan is. What do you see yourself doing with the statue in the end? Will you donate it to a museum?"

"Not going to hold, I'm afraid." Lusong said. "You see, there's only a small handful of people who even heard of the Lost World. If I try to give it to a museum, most of them won't take it seriously. Some archaeologists aren't as bewildered of culture as you are, Double-Jo."

"I suppose there's some truth to that." JoJo said. "But they can't be any worse than Dio, pardon my behavior."

"What's up with Dio anyway?" Lusong asked. "I noticed there was some tension between the two of you."

"It's… It's nothing, really." JoJo said nervously.

Lusong noticed his hesitation. "Buddy, I know when something's wrong… and something's wrong. Now, what's wrong?"

JoJo sighed. "All right. The truth is, Dio is a scoundrel. For the past seven years, he's been making my life insufferable. He's turned most of my friends against me. He ruined my chance at love. He… He killed my dog." Lusong could see the sorrow on his face. "My father has no idea because it was baseless. He loves Dio too much to just take my word for it."

"Sorry to hear that." Lusong said. "I… I want to help, but I can't really do much. I do have this joke to make you feel better if you want."

JoJo looked back at his friend. "All right."

Lusong cleared his throat. "Two hats were hanging on a hat rack. One says to another 'You stay here. I'll go on a head.'"

JoJo reacted quickly with a slight laugh. "Good one."

"Wokka, wokka. Am I right?" Lusong said placing back a book he was reading earlier. He wasn't looking, so he didn't realized until he had already bumped a small, golden box off the shelf. "Oops. My bad."

"I'll handle it." JoJo said as he approached the spilled papers that came out of the box.

"Okay." Lusong got back on the ground and left the library. When he entered the hallway, he was unfortunate enough to approach Dio Brando holding a silver pallet with a glass of water and a folded paper of medicine. "Dang." Lusong continued. "I knew I should've stayed to look for comics."

"I don't know what you're babbling about, but get out of my way." Dio demanded. "I've got to deliver this to my ill father."

"Wow. Surprised you have a heart." Lusong said. "Look, let's just say I protect people. If you threaten anyone in front of me, I'll introduce you to a bit of… dark humor."

Dio just scoffed. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"What are my options?" Lusong looked at the ruby charm sticking out of Dio's pocket like a pocketwatch. He stared at the radiant gem in curiosity. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"What, this?" Dio asked. "It's the only thing I have left to remember my mother."

"It's just that it seems familiar somehow." Lusong said rubbing his chin. "I could swear I've seen it somewhere before."

"DIO!"

The yell startled the both of them. They turned and saw Jonathan Joestar standing on front of the library door. He had an upset look on his face and he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Jonathan, what do you want?" Dio asked. "I'm in the middle of a job."

"I found this!" JoJo shouted holding up a piece of paper. "This is the letter from your birth father, Dario Brando, to mine! When he wrote this, he was feeling ill!"

Dio widened his eyes with worry and a growing sense of anger. "What's your point?"

"This passage your father wrote before he trusted you into our care. He specifically states, 'This illness of mine is getting worse. My chest hurts. My fingers keep twitching. I'm having a hard time breathing.' These are the same symptoms that father is having!"

"Well, that's a coinkidink." Lusong said. "Unless…" He turned his eyes to Dio.

"Tell me the truth, Dio!" JoJo demanded. "Did you poison your father, and are you attempting to poison mine!"

"JoJo, you're talking nonsense." Dio denied. "You're accusing me of patricide based on a sickness that both our fathers are unfortunate enough to catch."

"Well, there's an easy way to know for sure." Lusong said. He reached toward the pallet for the medicine. "We'll just take this little thing to the hospital and see if it is for the sick."

Dio reacted quickly by taking a tight grip on Lusong's wrist.

"JoJo, you've been letting this stranger cloud your mind." Dio said. "If you value our friendship, forget everything that went on for the past minute."

"We won't forget this, big guy." Lusong said. He used his other hand to wrap his fingers around Dio's clutching hand. When it made contact, Dio felt a sudden shock that made him let go. Lusong grabbed the medicine and ran to JoJo's side. In his hand, he hid an electric joy buzzer. "Always gives the party a charge." After gripping his hand once and letting go, the toy disappeared.

"Dio, if you are innocent, then swear to me." JoJo said. "Swear on your father's honor."

Dio was about to speak, but he stopped himself. His entire mind flashed back to his entire childhood of abuse at the hands of his old man. In the present, Dio gritted his teeth in anger.

"My father's honor? Don't be daft. THAT MAN HAD NO SENSE OF HONOR AT ALL! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT MY MOTHER DIED! HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!" He swung his fist that made contact with JoJo's face, but the gentleman didn't move much to Dio and Lusong's surprise.

"Dio, you just erased my doubts." JoJo said with the fist pressed on his face. Dio tried to stick his thumb in his eye, but JoJo was too fast for him. JoJo swung Dio overhead and threw him off of the balcony and down to the floor.

"Ooooooh!" Lusong taunted. "Blondie just got dropped!"

"Lusong, I'm taking this so-called 'medicine' to London to see what it's truly for." JoJo said. "I need you to look after my father and don't allow him to take any medication unless it's personally given by his doctor."

"Aye, aye, captain." Lusong saluted as his friend put on his jacket and left the door.

Dio slowly rose from the ground grunting in pain and frustration. He looked above him to the visitor. Lusong looked down at Dio and lowered his eyelid while sticking his tongue out. It angered Dio even more.

* * *

Lusong whistled in the bathroom while washing his hands. The window beside him opened for him to have fresh air.

"I continue my good work and save a family. I'm having a good week."

"Too bad it's your last, meddler!"

Lusong was taken by surprise by his assailant. The very second he turned his head, Dio had shoved his dagger firmly forward. Lusong didn't have time to dodge. The blade quickly dug itself into his chest. Dio removed it and stabbed again.

"You're the only one who saw my argument with Jonathan." Dio said. "I'm afraid I can't let you live."

And on top of the many stabbings, Dio pushed Lusong through the open window letting him fall out. Dio looked below to see Lusong hit the bushes and chuckled.

"That takes care of him." Dio said. "Now for Jonathan." He turned away to grab the Stone Mask from JoJo's desk.

Lusong struggled with breathing. Blood slowly flowed out of his wound along with the raindrops that hit his body. Within a few seconds, Lusong's eyes slowly closed…

* * *

…Into unconsciousness. While he was knocked out, his stab wounds began to glow yellow and seal back up. After a few hours, a cheerful, British voice helped him wake back up.

"Oy. Are you all right, good sir?"

Lusong groaned back into the world of the living while sitting back up rubbing his chest. He looked at the British man before him. The stranger had a stripped suit with a top hat.

"I'm going to need a truckload of aspirin when this is over. Who are you?"

"The name's Speedwagon. What are you doing behind Jonathan's home?"

"Me?" Lusong asked standing back up. "What about you? I don't think I've seen your mug among the staff."

"Well, I've met Jonathan during his trip into the city. We've had a bit of a row, but it turns out he's too innocent to hurt. Instead, I've decided to help him solve the mystery of this Dio character. I thought I'd follow him to make sure he makes it home alright."

"Dio?" Lusong's memories started flooding back to him. "Oh, that tool! He tried to kill me! He threw me out the window!"

"Really?" Speedwagon asked. "That's quite a fall. How'd you survive?"

"Let's just say it's going to take a lot more than a fall to do me in. But one thing's for sure, he's not above killing people. JoJo might be in trouble."

"Then let's expose the scoundrel and bring him to justice!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded any of my stories. I've been very busy and I was having technical difficulties. But the important thing now is that I'm back. Any and all comments are welcome._


	3. The Stone Breaks

It had been a long night for Dio Brando, and it was looking like it was going to be worse. He had planned to kill JoJo with the stone mask, but not only could he not find him anywhere in London, but when he put the mask on a random person, he turned him into a monster. He was lucky to escape the monster's wrath at sunrise. When Dio decided to return to Joestar Manor, he was surprised to see JoJo sitting in the dark looking serious.

"I got the antidote, and I gave it to father." JoJo said making Dio nervous. "I also got the evidence, Dio. I know you poisoned father and I can prove it now. We may not be real brothers, but it is unfortunate that I have to turn you into the police. Believe me."

Dio sat in the chair trying not to lose his cool. "JoJo, I understand." He said catching JoJo by surprise. "You truly are a kind soul. And if you'd be that way, I must ask that you give me a little bit of time to turn myself in. I regret what I did, recently and in the further distant past. My horrid ambition led me to poison the man who raised me just for money. That's why I came back, JoJo. I want to start to repent."

Of course, Dio didn't mean it. He just said that to make an opportunity to kill JoJo. And it was working too… until three men appeared in the darkness. One of them was Speedwagon, and the other (much to Dio's surprise) was Lusong. Lastly, a Chinese man was kneeling down exhausted. He was the man who sold Dio the poison.

"Don't listen to him, JoJo." Lusong said. "He's a monster who wouldn't know kindness if it slapped him like a swung trout."

"He's right, Mr. Joestar." Speedwagon agreed. "You're innocent, so I must tell you. I know how to tell who's truly good or bad. And Dio here is among the worst of the worst. In fact, it's much more believable that you were born a villain rather than raised into one."

"For sure, my good man." Lusong said. "You see, this man attempted to kill me earlier today. Dio probably thought that if he eliminated the only witness of your last encounter with him, he could get away with offing you. But you stink, Dio. You stink to high heaven! And that's why I already called the police."

Suddenly, the curtain opened up revealing a squad of police officers and George Joestar in the middle.

"Dio, I heard everything." He said. "I raised you out of a favor to your father who saved my life. I loved you like my own son. Which is why I must return to my sleeping quarters. I can't watch you chained up."

"How?" Dio thought to himself. It was the same question that's been roaming in his head since he saw Lusong. "How did that fool survive? I stabbed him in the neck! Unless… Could he be some kind of monster too? There's no way I can get out of this. Wait! Maybe…"

"All right, JoJo." Dio raised his wrists up. "I'll let this happen. But I want you to put the cuffs on me. It's the least that could happen."

"Careful, Mr. Joestar." Speedwagon said.

"Wait. Something's not right." Lusong thought to himself. "He cannot be this willing to just give up, right? There must be some kind of trick."

"JoJo, do you know that humans are limited?" Dio asked. His question confused most of the men in the room. "I planned for many circumstances. I thought I had it all don. But in the end, I am merely human. So I must remove that factor."

"Dio, what are you talking about?" JoJo asked.

"Simply put…" Dio quickly swung his arms up revealing the stone mask in one hand and a dagger in another. "I'LL PUT AN END TO MY HUMANITY, AND I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO USE YOUR BLOOD!"

"NO!" Lusong screamed in fear. "STOP HIM!"

Dio swung his blade, but at the last second, George Joestar jumped in getting stabbed instead of his son. Blood spilled everywhere, even one the statue Lusong brought with him.

Not wasting any time, Dio slammed his face with the mask and soaked it with George's blood. A great glow escaped the mask, but the police immediately fired their barrage of pistols pushing Dio out of the window and into the rain. What nobody saw was the ruby pendant Dio had on himself glowing red as if it was heating up on Dio's skin.

"Maybe he was killed before the mask took full effect." Lusong hoped in his head.

He was wrong.

The inspector had told everyone a story about how George Joestar had willingly let Dio's father go after he stole the ring. He blamed himself for allowing him to leave, but Speedwagon said that George will always live in JoJo. But as soon as they were done, Speedwagon caught a horrid sight through the broken window.

"Dio's body!" Speedwagon gasped. "It's gone!"

"What?!" Lusong asked in a panic.

Suddenly, a hand struck down and tore the inspector's head in two. Everyone looked up and saw Dio still alive (so to speak). Dio hung upside-down above the window expressing his four new fangs as the blood dripped from his clawed hand.

"Ruh, roh." Lusong said shaking his knees watching Dio return to the ground.

"How!" the cops asked over each other. "How is he still alive after all those bullets? How did he slice the inspector's head in two? Put him down!"

JoJo picked up a gun and shot Dio straight in the head. The human-turned-monster wasn't even phased. Everyone was absolutely petrified.

"JoJo." Dio said. "Behold, the power I received by the stone mask and your father's blood!"

The vampire dug his fingers through the head of another police officer and drained him dry.

"Dio, wait!" Lusong shouted. "You don't know what you're messing with!"

"This coming from someone who's not even human?" Dio asked. "Someone who doesn't die after a stab in the neck? You think me a monster, but that makes you a hypocrite. Still, I suppose having someone like you as a minion will be rewarding."

Dio suddenly appeared behind Lusong and did the same thing he did to the officer. But after a mere second, Dio's face turned to disgust as he forced his fingers out of his head. The wound he left on Lusong healed itself.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Dio shouted as he looked nauxious.

"DIO!" JoJo said ready to attack Dio with a spear. He began fighting against his undead minion.

Speedwagon went to check on Lusong, and was amazed at the recovery. "Lusong! What's going on?"

"I don't think he liked the way I tasted. Not exactly chicken."

"Not that! How did you heal like that?"

"Oh, that." Lusong rubbed he back of his head. "Look, long story short, I'm a Spirit."

"A what?"

"A Spirit. Look, long story short, we Spirits used to guide humanity ten-thousand years ago. Now, there are only a few left, including me. I'm the Spirit of Humor. My job is to keep the joy alive wherever I go. Though, now, I'm not having the best days."

"I'd call you daft, but on a night like this, how can I not believe it? So do you know anything about what Dio has become."

"One or two. Just give me a minute to see straight, then I'll give smiley who's boss."

"So it's just you?" Speedwagon asked.

"Not exactly." Lusong said. "That statue in the center of the room is just two Spirits that have been cursed to petrification."

Speedwagon looked. "What statue?"

Lusong looked, and was surprised to see nothing there but a stone pedestal and bits of marble across the area.

"What?" Lusong asked.

Back at the battle, JoJo had impaled Dio's hand with the spear, but the villain broke it off and sent it flying toward JoJo's chest.

"JoJo, let me keep enjoying this power of mine a little while longer." Dio said. "I wish to know what else I can do. I… Huh?"

Dio felt something jump-start in his mind, as if he's being surprised by something before he acknlowedges it. He looked at the back of the room and saw two different figures next to JoJo, a man and a woman in ancient armor. Dio was surprised to see the flesh versions of the statue in the lobby.

"What sort of trick is this?" Dio asked.

"No tricks, monster." Said the man Lusong previously called Clafilius. "I don't know where we are, but all I know is that you are an abomination. To protect this world and the innocents that live in it, your evil must be extinguished."

Lusong was surprised at first, but then, his face turned happy as he realized his task was done.

"Claflius the Spirit Prince and Sisis the Spirit of Nature are back. Guess even the darkest night has a bright side."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And so introduces the first main hero in my Uniscope series: Spirit Man. The next chapter's going to have quite a battle. I'll have more detail about Clafilius and Sisis' release in a later chapter. Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
